Wishes Naruto Love Story!
by xXxAkemi UzumakixXx
Summary: Can a simple wish be fulfilled? Can you truly be loved when so many despise you? NarutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Character Info!**

My name is Akemi Mizu. I`m 16. My parent`s died in a plane crash on their way back home from Honshu (I live in Hokkaido) when I was about 3 years old. Luckily, they were rich so I had enough money for me to survive until I was 15. I started working at the library just to get enough money for food and clothes. That was all I needed. I could get any entertainment from the books at the library and I didn`t go out much. I have long black hair and red eyes.

_**Chapter 1!**_

I woke up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, put on my school uniform, brushed my hair and left for school. Same routine everyday.

In the halls, I would be glared at, _shunned_,** hated**.

_Same old._

I walked into my class and sat in my desk. Permanent marker smeared over the top sayin '**go die**' or '**get out of here**'. I sighed and opened up my manga. Everyone hated me for a god-knows-why reason. I guess I`m just hateable. I could never make friends, so I always read manga. **Naruto**, to be exact.

Naruto reminded me of.. Me. No parents.. shunned for no reason. The only thing different about us, is that he had the guts to try. To try to fit in. He had a strive that made him noticed. Made him have friends. Made him... _wanted_.

And that`s what I loved about him.

We are the same.. yet, _so different_.

He could save anyone from their darkness, while I was constantly sucked in. But this is the real world. He couldn`t save me. _No one could._

I kept reading my manga while the others mocked me, calling me an "otaku", but I really didn`t care. The teacher was handing out assignments back and as usual, I got the top score. 100%. My classmates glared at me in envy and I put my book away. After school I went to the gym for Judo club. I liked it because it gets other things off my mind and helps me blow off some steam.. Even though I was a girl, I could beat all the guys there. I was abnormally strong.

After, I walked to the bus and sat in a seat waiting for my stop. The bus was unusually packed with people. I mean, sure, it was always full but today it was crazy! I noticed an old lady struggling to stand on the bus so I stood up.

"Excuse me, Ba-chan, would you like to sit? I get off soon." I said. I lied about getting off soon, but I don`t need to sit.

She smiled at me greatfully and sat down. "Thank you, miss." She replied. I smiled and stood.

_**Old Lady`s POV**_

The teenager asked me to sit down and I took the seat. I wonder... is she worth wasting '_it_' on, or is she just doing what any other person would do? No, if any other person would do it, I would`ve gotten a seat by then. She said her stop was soon, so maybe she isn`t worth it.

I stayed on the bus, waiting for when the girl would get off. But it wasn`t any time soon. In fact, it was one of the last stops, but she continued to let others have a seat until she was the only one standing. I smiled and nodded.

She`s the one.

When she got off, I followed and stepped off the bus.

_**Akemi`s POV**_

"miss! Wait please!"

I turned around to find the Oba-san from earlier.

"Oh, is this your stop too?" I asked.

She nodded. "Why did you lie to me?" She asked.

"Well I thought you might not have wanted the seat if I had to wait for awhile. Sorry for lieing." I said shyly.

She giggled and thanked me before walking up to me and placing a bag in my hands. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is this? I asked."

She giggled as her hair turned from white to a golden blond, her wrinkly skin turned silky smooth and her eyes changed from a faded grey to a deep emerald green. "Magic." She answered before disappearing into the shadows.

"M-Matte!" I shouted while reaching out. But I was far too late.

"What do I do with this?" I said to myself.

'_Whatever your heart desires._' A mysterious voice said in my head. I looked around to find no one near. I was still suspicious, but I shrugged it off and walked home.

I sat on my bed and stared outside my window to see the stars. I had nothing on my mind besides wondering what the Oba-san meant by "_magic_". My thoughts were interrupted by a black cat walking along my window. I looked at it and smiled as it tried to scratch my windows. I opened my window and let it curl up on my lap.

"You don`t hate me do you?" I asked. He nuzzled his head on my lap and purred before falling asleep. I giggled. "I`ll take that as a '_no_'." I said then resumed staring at the stars. "It must be nice.. Staying in one spot for years... Not a care in the world. Looking down on the world as you lighten the night. People wishing on you for their dreams to come true."

"Stars in the sky, if I`m not asking too much.. please grant my wish... I wish.. **I wish to be loved**." I whispered softly before drifting into a deep sleep..

'_If that is your wish, it shall be granted._' I heard the lady`s voice say.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2!**_

_**Naruto's POV  
><strong>_  
>We were walking back from our mission when I saw something black peeking out from the bushes. It looked like.. <em>Hair<em>? I walked closer and saw a girl laying on the ground. I jumped up in fright and ended up falling on my ass.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei! There's a girl right there!" I yelled.

Sakura and Sai looked at eachother then at Kakashi before walking over.

When Sai saw her, he blushed. I felt something in my chest throb.. _Geez. Why am I mad over that?_

"Yes, that is indeed a girl Naruto." Kakashi mocked.

"No shit Sherlock! Well, what do we do?" I returned.

"I think we should take her with us.. Being in the woods means that she could be easily killed." Sakura said.

"That's a good point.. Naruto, pick her up and bring her to the village." Kakashi-Sensei said.

I pouted. "Why do I have to do it!" I whined.

"Because-"

Sai cut him off by raising his hand. "U-umm.. I-I could do it.. Please don't forget about me." he said while blushing with a smile.

The stabbing feeling in my chest came back. "Wait, I'll do it!"

_Wait.. What! What the hell am I saying! My mouth moved on it's own!  
><em>  
>"I-I see.." Sai said disappointedly. I sighed and crouched down beside the girl. I moved her bangs out of her face to reveal her face. I blushed and set her on my back.<p>

She was extremely light.

I moved her arms around my neck and held her up by the legs. It only made me blush more due to the fact that her breasts were pressed against my chest.

I held back the perverted thoughts as we continued to Konoha.

_**Akemi's POV**_

I felt like my body was floating.. _Am I moving?_

I opened my eyes slightly to show a familiar orange jumpsuit.

_Where have I seen this before?_

I looked around more and saw that we were jumping through trees. I couldn't believe it.. _That's.. Illogical! Impossible! I must be dreaming! I can't be in.. I can't be in the Naruto world!  
><em>  
>I gasped suprising the ninja around me. Naruto lost his balance and I was about to fall off but he reached behind more and ended up.. Grabbing my ass..<p>

"Gya!" I shouted suprised. He blushed and caught me before I completely fell off.

He brought me down to the ground, followed by Kakashi and Sakura.

"Uhmm.. Sorry about that!" He said with his signature cheeky grin.

"So who are you anyway?"

"Akemi... Akemi Mizu." I said plainly. I was still lost in my thoughts.

_HOW THE FUCK DID I GET INTO THE NARUTO WORLD! Okay, calm down Akemi.. This is just a dream.. I'm just being an overdramatic Otaku with no life and am fantasizing about the Naruto world. Yes.. That's right.. So just go with it!_

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Soon everyone will know me because in going to become hokage! Believe it!" he said while pointing at me.

I chuckled and moved his pointed finger. "It's impolite to point." I said in the middle of giggling. _Naruto is a lot cuter in person than he is in the manga._

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you!" she said while holding out a hand. I took it and shook it.

"You too Haruno-san." I said with a smile.

"I-I'm Sai. Pleased to meet you." he said with a blush on his face. I held out my hand.

"Yooroshiku, Sai-kun." I said giving one of my warmest smiles. I remember that Sai is always trying to make friends, so I'll be nice.

He blushed and Kakashi spoke up. "I'm-"

"Hatake, Kakashi of the leaf. Pleased to meet you copycat." I said with a grin. He raised an eyebrow then chuckled and took my hand._ This will probably the best dream I`ll ever have so I better have fun with it._

"So.. What were you doing lying around in the forest?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." I replied. They all raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know? You don't remember what you were doing before then?"

I shook my head. "I remember. I was laying in bed with a black cat and fell asleep. When I woke up, I was here. But none of that matters since all of this is just a dream!" I said.

"Dream?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. There's no way this is real. "Right?"

Then Naruto pinched me.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"But.. It hurt you..."

_He's right! It hurt! So.. This is isn't a dream!_

"What! H-How..-! This isn't a dream!" I shouted.

"Why would it be a dream?"

"Because-"

I was going to finish.. But they wouldn't believe me so I decided to play along with it.

"Nevermind.. Anyway.. I don't have a place to stay.. Could I stay in the leaf?" I asked.

They were still confused by the whole dream thing but nodded anyway..

_I was always stronger than a usual girl.. Maybe I can fit in with the ninja until I get back to my dimension.. Or out of this twisted dream... They say that dreams can seem like forever but only last about 2 seconds to 2 hours. I`m still not convinced that this isn`t a dream.  
><em>  
>"We're on our way back right now. You're not a ninja, are you?" Kakashi asked. I nodded.<p>

"How did you know?"

He chuckled. "A ninja wouldn't loose their balance that easily. _Unless you're Naruto_."

"HEY!"

I giggled as Sakura and Sai smirked.

"Well, we ought to head back now. Akemi-san," He gestured to Naruto who was crouching indicating that I get on.

"B-but... It`s okay.. I can run. Besides, I`m heavy, I`ll slow you down." I protested.

"Since you`re not a ninja, you can`t keep up with us.-" Kakashi started.

"And trust me, you are **not **heavy" Naruto finished. Sai sent him a slight glare giving Naruto a sweatdrop. I chuckled.

"I-I guess.." I said shyly then getting on Naruto`s back. I wasn`t used to this kind of treatment... So it was weird.. No one`s ever been kind to me._ So why are they when they`ve only known me for a few seconds? This was expected of Naruto. Naruto is always kind to everyone, but why Sakura, Kakashi and Sai?_

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"I-I guess." I replied. He nodded and jumped into the air.

"Kyaa!" I screamed and clung to his back, my arms around his neck. As he gained speed, I clung for my life tighter. Once at a certain speed, he kept a steady pace and began to chuckle.

"Don`t worry. I won`t let you fall." He said, still looking forward but I could tell that he was giving his usual grin. I blushed then smiled.

"Arigato.." I said softly then loosened up and rested my head on his back. I then fell asleep, thinking that I would wake up to my regular life.. But this.. was definitely the best dream I`ve had.  
><em><strong><br>Naruto`s POV  
><strong>_  
>She whispered a '<em>thank you<em>' then fell asleep again. I chuckled at her cuteness and continued to Konoha. We were about an hour away.

We arrived without having to fight (_luckily_). I brought Akemi to granny Tsunade before waking her up.

_**Akemi`s POV**_

"Akemi-chan, wake up." I heard Naruto`s voice calling. I opened my eyes and nearly fainted.

_It really wasn`t a dream! _

"Granny Tsunade! This is Akemi. She wants to live here!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade turned her chair around to face us.

"Nice to meet you Tsunade-sama." I said sheepishly.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I.. I don`t really know, I guess." I said. _Sure I knew where I was from, but how am I supposed to explain to her that I`m from a whole different dimension and that in my dimension they are characters from a manga!_

She raised an eyebrow. "You don`t know?" I nodded and she sighed. "I see... Well, did you want to be a ninja?"

"Do I even have the chakra to become a ninja?" I asked. She gave me a funny look as if I had grown a second head.

"Everyone has chakra." She said.

"Well.. I`m... sorta different..." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I don`t know.. I just am."

She shrugged and called Suzune.

"Suzune, get Neji."

She nodded and brought him within about 5 minutes. During the five minutes, Tsunade told me that team Kakashi would train me with or without chakra.

"Neji, can you see if Akemi has chakra?" Tsunade asked. He gave her a funny look and she glared at him indicating that she was serious. He nodded and activated his byakugan.

His eyes widened as he eyed my stomach area. "T-That`s..!"

"What is it?" We all asked.

"It`s true, she doesn`t have chakra.. She has.. something else. I don`t know what it is."

"But.. Chakra is the result of mixing physical and spiritual energy.. so how can she not have it?" Sakura asked. I stood there, obviously confused. I mean sure, I was an otaku who was _obsessed_ with this manga but even _I_had no clue what they were talking about.

Neji shook his head. "That may be true but if you don`t have a chakra-producing organ, it wouldn`t matter."

Everyone in the room`s eyes widened... _Besides_ _mine_.

"How is she alive then?" Tsunade asked.

"She has some sort of energy source in her. It`s not chakra, but the patterns and flow of it are similar.."

I raised my hand. "Okay, someone tell me what`s going on because I`m lost!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped and fell on the floor in an anime-ish way. Even Naruto!

"Well, chakra is the result of combining physical and spiritual energy. To be made, they go through your chakra-producing organ and spread out almost like blood cells. They pass through all of your organs and muscles to keep the energy up. According to Neji, you don`t have chakra or even a chakra-producing organ because you have something else similar." Sakura explained.

"Oh.. so will I be able to be a ninja?" I asked. Tsunade looked over at Neji and he nodded.

"Neji says you can, but your training will probably be a little different.. Kakashi, do you think you can handle it?" Tsunade asked while obviously taunting. Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Of course I can."

She nodded and dismissed us. After everyone left the room, I was still there.

"Umm. Tsunade-sama?"

"yes?"

"Where can I stay?"

"Oh.. we forgot about that... Naruto, you can come out of hiding now and since your here, can Akemi stay with you until we find somewhere for her to stay?"

Naruto walked out from behind the door with his arms behind his head. "Yeah, that`s fine! _Believe it!_"

I wanted to chuckle at his famous catchphrase but let out a smirk instead. Then Tsunade held out a little pouch. I looked at her questionably and she smiled.

"You`re going to need some money to get clothes and other stuff. Here,"

I smiled at her with gratitude and took the pouch. "Thank you Tsunade-sama!"

She ruffled up my hair and smiled again. "Just be sure that Naruto doesn`t get in your stuff. He`s been hanging out with Jiraiya _too_much."

I chuckled as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, ready to go?" Naruto asked while holding his hand out and looking away sheepishly.

I blushed and smiled before taking his hand. "Hai!"

He looked back at me and smiled with a slightly visible blush on his face before leading the way to his house.

_**Magic.. ne?**__  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3!**_

**_Akemi's POV_**

We walked to his apartment in a comfortable silence but I was blushing due to the fact that he held my hand the whole time. Every once in awhile he would look down at me and shoot his signature grin. It would only make me blush more. One question though.. _Why?_

Sure, I said I love Naruto for being.. Well Naruto. But I meant it in the way of a girl loving her favorite character, like loving your favorite shirt, or something! I didn't mean I actually _**love**_ him. Afterall, he likes Sakura.. And Hinata likes him. Everyone in the _"real"_ world thinks he will end up with Hinata too.. But then again.. _I`ve always hated the NaruHina stuff._

"Akemi-chan, we're here!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and watched as Naruto opened the door. I chuckled.

Yep.. This is definitely Naruto's apartment. When you open the door, in front is the kitchen. To the right is a hallway with two doors. One leads to the bathroom and the other leads to his bedroom with a balcony. The thing that made it most obvious that this is Naruto's apartment.. _Was the mess_. This is Naruto's place.

I chuckled as Naruto sheepishly put his hands behind his head.

"Sorry about the mess.. I'll clean it up!"

"Heheh, no it's fine. I'll help you clean later." I said in the middle of laughs. Sure, Naruto can make thousands of himself to help clean up, but even then, he would _still_ need an extra hand.

He gave a small smile then his eyes examined me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Now that I think about it.. You don't have any clothes and stuff right?"  
><em><br>Oh yeah. I'm only in my pajamas and it's not like I could bring anything.._

"Right.. All I have is this tank top and these pants. But Lady Tsunade gave me some money.. I could go buy some stuff."

"How about you take Sakura-chan so she can show you around? Heheh, afterall, I'm pretty sure you don't want a guy to help you shop." he said sheepishly. I gave a small giggle then he helped me find Sakura. We found her at Ino's flowershop.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto? Oh Akemi's here too! What is it?"

"Do you think you could take Akemi-chan shopping? She needs some clothes and whatever else girls need!" Naruto said. I sighed and Sakura popped her knuckles.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I-I just mean that girls need a lot of stuff right? Like makeup and brushes and other crap-?" He covered his mouth on the last part. Probably not meaning to say "crap"...

"It`s not crap!" Sakura yelled before punching him into the sky in the most anime-ish way possible. I chuckled and Sakura sweatdropped. "Sorry about that.. So you need clothes and stuff?" I nodded and she grinned before taking my hand and pulling me to the nearest store.

Honestly, I was worried about hanging out with Sakura.. but really, she`s pretty nice besides the temper. But I guess that would make us similar. I have a short fuse even though I`m usually quiet.

Usually when I go shopping, it`s just for necessities. In the real world, I didn`t have a lot of money because I worked at the library where it was nice and quiet. I only made enough money to survive and I didn`t really mind. Working at the library meant I get food and I can read all the Naruto I want.

Shopping with Sakura was.. fun. I never had friends so it was my first time shopping for clothes, accessories, shoes and other stuff. Sakura convinced me into buying a few accessories but no matter how hard she tried I would _**not**_ let her put makeup on me.

"Come on Akemi! Just a little bit of eyeliner and blush!"

"No Sakura! I don`t like makeup!"

"At least some lip gloss!"

"Sakura!"

She sighed. "Fine.. I give up._ Today_. Besides, we wouldn`t want the makeup to ruin your skin. You`re so lucky Akemi! You`re skin is flawless and you`re already so pretty! You don`t even need the makeup. But I`m still going to get you to try it one day!"

_I`m pretty?_

I smiled. "Thanks Sakura." She smiled back and we continued shopping.

By the end of the day, I had about 9 different outfits, two swimsuits, a few accessories and we bought all the necessities like a toothbrush, floss, a brush and comb for my hair, shampoo and a few towels. I knocked on the door to Naruto`s apartment and he opened the door. To my suprise, the place was clean.

"heheh, I cleaned up while you were gone!" Naruto said while holding his hands behind his head.

"You didn`t have to. I would have helped."

"Nah, it`s fine. I had to clean it sometime, 'ttebayo."

I smiled at his silly way of ending the sentence. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Eh? This is nothing."

"No I meant.. thanks for everything. Picking me up back there.. and letting me stay here. Sorry if I`m being a bother-"

He cut me off by putting his hand on top of my head. I blushed and he ruffled up my hair giving a grin. "Don`t worry about it, 'ttebayo! You`re not a bother! Believe it!"

As if by instinct, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his muscular chest as I started to fall asleep. **"Thank you Naruto.."**

_What is this feeling? When I`m with him, my heart skips a beat. Heat fills my face. Butterflies in my stomach. Pain in my chest. "What is this feeling" I keep asking myself but I know it all too well. I`ve read about it. I`ve learned about it. But I`ve never felt it. Until now. **It`s love**. But how can it be real, when this isn`t? When this world isn`t real. When the person I love is simply a fictional character._

_What I`ve read about love.. Is that it`s like a hole. You keep falling and falling not knowing where you`ll land, and once you have, there`s no getting out. Either you land safely or you`ll see a painful end. It all depends on which hole you picked and what fate has set out for you. But either way, once you`ve fallen.. **There`s no turning back.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4!**_

_**Naruto`s POV**_

She wrapped her arms around me before whispering **"Thank you Naruto.."**. I blushed and wrapped my arms around her.  
><em><br>"You`re welcome Akemi-chan."  
><em>  
>The next thing I knew, my lips made contact with the top of her head. My face turned red before I realized she fell asleep. Phew, that was close. I chuckled the patted her head before laying her down in my bed. I sat on the edge of the bed after pulling the sheets over her.<p>

"You sleep a lot don`t you?" I chuckled.

I was about to leave to go sleep on the couch but I felt something tug on my jacket. I turned around and saw that Akemi was holding onto it in her sleep. I gave a small smile before climbing into bed and sleeping beside her.

_**Akemi`s POV  
><strong>_  
>I woke up and saw that I was in Naruto`s arms. I blushed a deep shade of red as his grip tightened around my waist, bringing my face into his chest.<p>

After a few minutes his grip loosened, giving me room. I scooted back a little and caressed his cheek with my hand.

_If you`re just a character.. Why do you seem so real?_

I let my thumb glide across his face.

_"A..ke..mi.."_

The red on my face deepened as I heard my name escape his lips. I brought my face closer, resting my forehead on his.

_**"Stop doing things that are going to make me fall for you... baka.." **_

I kissed his forehead before hopping out of bed and running to the bathroom, grabbing my towel and extra clothes. I turned on the shower and let it warm up before getting in.  
><em><br>What did I do? I`m such an idiot._

_**Naruto`s POV  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>"Stop doing things that are going to make me fall for you... baka.."<strong>_

I felt a pair or lips on my forehead, then Akemi hopped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. After she closed the door I jumped and sat straight up, red all over my face. I ran my hand through my hair with the blush on my face growing.  
><em><strong><br>"Only if you stop first.."**_

_**Akemi`s POV**_

I hopped out of the shower and got into my new outfit.

It sure was different... Not only was it different from the clothes in the real world, but I had never worn any outfit other than my school clothes. I had about 6 or 7 sets of my school clothes so that I could just wear those. I felt it unnecessary to have other clothes if I barely left the house.

I wore a red top with black shorts and the head protector around my neck.

"M-Morning Naruto!" I said trying to act casual. I know I was failing.

"H-Hey Akemi-chan! Y-You look nice!" He said while blushing lightly. I blushed back.

"T-Thanks.." I mumbled.

"A-Anyway, Kakashi-sensei said to meet him at the Training grounds in an hour. Want some ramen first?" He asked changing the subject. I sighed in relief and thanked him before taking one of the instant ramen cups which he had already prepared.

After breakfast, we walked to the training grounds to find Kakashi there, _suprisingly._

"Aren`t you like... always late?" I asked.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know that? And yes, usually." He said.  
><em><br>Crap, I forgot, I technically just met them._

I shrugged. "You seem like the type." I replied plainly. He still had an eyebrow raised but shrugged it off.

"So to begin training, why don`t you learn how to chanel your... What should we call that thing in you? It`s not chakra so.."

"_Majikku.. call it majikku._" I said with a big grin.

"Magic?" I nodded while smiling then Kakashi smirked and ruffled my hair. "Alright then. Let`s find out how to channel your "_Majikku_"."

"how?"

"Well.. With chakra you just focus it to a certain place.. Try focusing it to your feet to walk up this tree.. Like this." Kakashi started walking up the tree leaving me stunned.

"_How_do you focus it?"

He and the others sweatdropped. "I don`t know.. it just happens."

"thanks for the help" I replied sarcastically. Kakashi rolled his eyes and I started to mentally picture the chakra/magic flow to my feet. Once I got the image down, I decided to try walking up the tree, not doubting the fact that I will probably epically fail.

I took about two steps and stood sideways, inches off the ground.

"I-I did it!" I shouted in amazement. They all chuckled. I took another couple steps, reaching about 6 feet off the ground before falling. I closed and braced for impact but someone caught me. I looked up to see Sai and Naruto on either side of me, holding me up and _glaring_at eachother. "U-Umm.. Why are you two glaring?" I asked innocently.

Sakura and Kakashi fell down in an anime-like fashion with a big anime sweatdrop on their head.

"W-What?"

"It`s nothing.." They both said with a sigh. I gave a questionable look but shrugged it off as Sai and Naruto put me down, both still giving death glares at eachother.

"Akemi, why don`t you practice that and meet us here tomorrow at the same time. Sakura, Sai and Naruto will help you, I have some business to attend to." Kakashi said.

"like read your book?" I asked with an eyeroll.

"Maybe." Then poof! He was gone.

"Okay, I have got to learn that." I said making Sakura, Sai and Naruto chuckle.

"Akemi-chan, why don`t we take a break! Girl time! See ya boys!" Sakura said before taking me away. We started walking around town and she started chuckling.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ne, ne, Akemi-chan, you`re pretty dense aren`t you?" She said in the middle of laughs.

I blushed. "E-Eh! How!"

"Can`t you see? Naruto and Sai _**like**_you!" She stated before laughing again.

The blush on my face deepened as I shouted "_**WHAT!**_"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5!_**

_**Akemi's POV**_

"Haha yeah, didn't you see them glaring earlier? When you fell, they both ran like hell to catch you!" Sakura replied while giggling.

_It just didn't make sense.. Sai.. And Naruto like me? In the real world no one liked me.. And yet, two popular guys here do? **It just doesn't fit!**_

"But Akemi-chan, _you like Naruto don't you~_?" She teased. I felt the blush creep to my face.

"E-Eh! T-that's not..." I hung my head shyly and stared at the ground feeling the heat spread to my ears. "I-I don't..."

I felt Sakura pat my shoulder as she giggled. "It's okay Akemi-chan! Naruto is too dense to figure it out! But since he likes you back, you should tell him!" she said while winking.

_I do love Naruto.. I love his spiky blond hair. His piercing blue eyes. His goofy smile. His cute whiskers. His ability to never give up. His goal to be respected by everyone despite their thoughts. The fact that he would always treat me the same.._

**_But I'm... scared.  
><em>**  
><em>Even if I do love him.. Even if he loves me. <strong>What if I wake up to find out this was all a dream?<strong> Some kind of fantasy that could never happen? Some figment of my imagination going overboard? What if I never see him again after..?_

_They say take risks.. Don't always play it safe.. Especially when it comes to love._

But what if.. What if it's too great of a risk! What if the chances of it being fake are greater than the chance of it being real?

"What if it doesn't work out though..?" I mumbled. Sakura raised an eyebrow but saw I was serious.

"You know.. Even if it doesn't work out... You'll be glad you tried, ne? It's all part of love. You need to try before anything happens. Love is like a test. You either pass, or you fail." She said while looking to the sky with a half smile. She seemed almost.. _**Sad**_..

She glanced at me before smiling. "You should tell Naruto how you feel."

I smiled at her sincerely. "_Arigato, Sakura._" I whispered before running in Naruto's direction.  
><em><strong><br>Sakura's POV  
><strong>_  
>She whispered a 'thank you' before running to Naruto.<p>

I smiled and looked up again.  
><em><br>Naruto, to tell the truth, I did start to like you. You were always such a knucklehead. Always trying to look cool. Always fighting with Sasuke. Always trying to reach that dream of yours._

But you always stayed true to yourself. You fought for your friends and no one else. When everyone hated you, you changed their mind.. **Even mine.** You've saved me a countless number of times. And even when you liked me, you still promised to bring back the one that I love.

Thank you Naruto. **Ganbatte!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6!  
><strong>_

_**Akemi`s POV**_

I saw a familiar orange color behind some trees so I ran to it. As I got closer, I also saw a pair of white eyes...

"Uhm... I-I wanted t-to tell y-you t-that... t-that I've a-always.. L-loved you. I love you Naruto-kun!" Hinata admitted.

_She told him.. **I`m too late.**_

I felt my eyes water as I watched.

_I knew it.. I shouldn`t have let myself fall in love. Hinata and Naruto are going to be together, just like everyone thought. My delusional mind let me think otherwise._

"Hinata... I-" I took a step back and accidentally stepped on a twig. Naruto snapped his head back and his eyes widened. More tears flowed out of my eyes and wouldn`t stop. I was crying. I felt like my chest was being stabbed over and over... and all I could do... _was watch_.

"S-Sorry.. I.. -_hic_- I didn`t mean to -_hic_- interupt" I said before running deeper into the forest, not even thinking about what could happen. The only thing I could think of was how much it hurt.  
><strong><em><br>This is why I didn`t want to fall in love.  
><em>**  
><em><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>_

"Uh, uhmmm.. Naruto-kun? C-could I t-talk to you for a second?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, Hinata!" I walked over and she dragged me farther into the woods. "What is it?" I asked.

"Uhm... I-I wanted t-to tell y-you t-that..." she started pressing her index fingers together again before continuing. "t-that I've a-always.. L-loved you. I love you Naruto-kun!"

I stood still.. Silent..

_Hinata **loves** me! **What! **_  
><em><br>Hinata took all the courage to confess to me... but she`s not the one I like.. I like Akemi._  
><strong><em><br>I love Akemi.  
><em>**  
>"Hinata.. I-" I was cut off by a twig breaking. I snapped my head around to see Akemi... <em>Crying?<em>  
><em><br>Stop.. Don`t make such a sad face.. _

"S-Sorry.. I.. -_hic_- I didn`t mean to -_hic_- interupt" With that said, she started running deeper into the forest. I didn`t do anything. I was stunned.  
><em><br>Akemi was crying? Because Hinata confessed to me? Does she.. like me back?_

**_I need to tell her._**

"Naruto! What are you doing!" Sai yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"Akemi isn`t a ninja! Why the hell would you let her run off like that you penis-less idiot!"

I mentally smacked myself for being so stupid and immediately started running in Akemi`s direction, leaving Hinata and Sai in the dust.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"I`m sorry Hinata. I have someone I want to protect no matter what. And that`s Akemi. I`m sorry.." I said. Me and my voice dissapearing into the distance. I felt bad, but right now Akemi could be in danger..

_**Akemi`s POV**_

"Akemi!" Naruto`s voice called. I snapped my head back to see him running at full speed. There`s no way I could outrun him. I`m not a ninja. But sure enough, I still tried to run away. "Akemi.. Don`t run from me." His arm reached out and tugged on my arm.

He pulled me into his arms and into a kiss. My eyes widened as a blush appeared on my face. My eyes closed and his lips moved with more aggression leading him to bite my bottom lip. Instinctively I opened my mouth and his tongue entered. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he tightened his grip around my waist.

_I loved the way his lips felt against mine. I loved the way his arms fit perfectly around my waist and mine around his neck. I loved the way his grip tightened as if he couldn`t let go.  
><em>  
><em>The pain in my chest just melted away and was replaced with butterflies in my stomach.<br>_  
>He pulled away and held my face up with his hand. <em>"Akemi.. <strong>I love you.<strong>"_

I put my hand against his as tears flowed out of my eyes. _"You don`t know how long I`ve been waiting to hear those words Naruto..**I love you. I love you so much."**_ I closed my eyes and smiled as the tears were overflowing.

Naruto smiled and pulled me into tight hug.

"Well isn`t that cute~?"

Naruto snapped his head back before quickly getting into a protective stance in front of me. I turned my head and my eyes widened with fright...

**_Madara._**

Zetsu held Naruto back as Madara came and knocked me out. All I remember was hearing Naruto shout my name before blacking out..  
><strong><em><br>Naruto`s POV  
><em>**  
>"AKEMIII!" I shouted.<p>

"If you want her back, you`ll hand yourself over without a fight. Call for us when you`re _alone_~" He said before disappearing with Akemi. The plant knocked me out and left with him.

_Akemi..  
><em>


End file.
